Nikita Ramsey / Gallery
Please view the image policy before further editing. 532177 415887075104540 184518061574777 1626345 519203768 n.jpg Nikita2.jpg Nikita Ramsey (1).jpg Nikita Ramsey (2).jpg Nikita Ramsey (4).jpg Nikita Ramsey (5).jpg Nikita Ramsey (6).jpg Nikita Ramsey (7).jpg Nikita Ramsey (8).jpg Nikita Ramsey (9).jpg Nikita Ramsey (10).jpg Nikita Ramsey (11).jpg Nikita Ramsey (12).jpg Nikita Ramsey (13).jpg NikitaTwinnySomethings24973.jpg|Nikita in Twinny Somethings Nikita14.jpg Nikita10.jpg JadeandNikita.jpg BCIbnjjCQAE9CDL.jpg|Tweeted by "@therealReganMiz": "@ThinkRamsey @Nikita_Ramsey she is very lovely too".|link=https://twitter.com/therealReganMiz/status/297830891726716928 0000158 440.jpg hraXGXU060I.jpg download (1) Nikita.jpg download (4) Nikita.jpg images (5) Nikita.jpg images (3) Nikita.jpg images (4) Nikita.jpg Jade_and_Nikita_Ramsey_Unicity_M.jpg 1925062_2895351.jpg 7047_461855127231687_88426275_n.jpg E3ef4fe0cfbb11e29da122000a9e28e0 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade an hour ago: "Down the pub with my lovely step mum and daddioooo! Loving being home :-))))))".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/343122305200828416 nikita-ramsey_5670485.jpg jnrz00.jpg Cc2c6dbed12511e2952122000a1fbf2e 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 6 hours ago: "Lynton train ride with my twinnnnnnnnnyy @nikita_ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/343774250777313280 63da3f70d27911e2b8f122000a1f9345_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nikita 7 hours ago: "#killerbunny on my finger. #bunny with #bullets . feeling protected. #adidas #nikitatheassasin".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/344386790595117057 B01e4e5cd41911e28c8422000a1f931c 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 7 hours ago: "#throwbackthursday #alldressedupnowheretogo ;)".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/345136069467049984 1011454 624262767586596 907732421 n.jpg Jaderamsey23.png Gzpbr.jpg AnaJade&TwinSis.png 06993638039111e3aeca22000a9f18e5 7.jpg|Tweeted by Nikita: "I miss YOU @jade_ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/367025733706596353 BRk7pZRCYAAIXw2.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 6 hours ago: "My face is dirty, my feet are wet,my body aches+my stomach is crying for food! But I must RUN #capture 9pm".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/367390426942038016 Jadenikita5.png Jadenikita4.png Jadenikita3.png Jadenikita2.png Jadenikita1.png BUIYMjKCEAAaPyt.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson" on September 14th: "Love these people! @JacobKosior @Nikita_Ramsey @Jade_Ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/378891922724487168 BUaPszwCQAAK6f7.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson" an hour ago: "ALWAYS FOOTSHAKE SHAKE ON PEANUT BUTTER! FINAL FOUR! #CAPTURE".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/380149218733592576 BUa8OWFCcAAOq -.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson" 8 hours ago: "Super proud of the #Capture Final 4. Was so happy to celebrate with Mimosas before our flights home!".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/380198173345460224 757c375220f211e3b96122000aa802d9 7.jpg|Tweeted by "Nikita Ramsey" on September 19th: "#novacancy with these goons ;) jade_ramsey @cally_nicole atticuslestrange @thethomasdekker".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/380575529793224704 BVCnEMbCYAAHAr4.jpg|Tweeted by Jade: "Yoooooo it's the season finale of #CAPTURE tonight all tune in 9pm on @CWCapture @CW_network xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/382989658986000384 BVI3KChCUAAHfbn.jpg|Tweeted by "Rob Anderson": "#Capture production shots #4 @sabrinapomilio @NoellePrideaux @kwildwildwest @BurnWoodstock @Jade_Ramsey @JacobKosior".|link=https://twitter.com/robbyanderson/status/383429564115857408 BVIU7QxCQAA9Or8.jpg|Tweeted by "Keith" on September 26th: "#tealteam @Jade_Ramsey @Nikita_Ramsey listening to them talking about pizza never gets old".|link=https://twitter.com/therealkeithg/status/383391926767984640 Twins13.jpg Ramsey twins.jpg Twins14.jpg Tvrage00571.jpg d9471b4e354211e3a74822000ab5b9ab_7.jpg|Tweeted by Nikita: "aaaaaaaaah @robbyanderson has arrived! So happy to see robbbby boy. #capture jade_ramsey".|link=https://twitter.com/Nikita_Ramsey/status/389943606137860096 BXNTd07CcAAMR g.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 3 hours ago: "Lushhhh time at horror haunts the other night... @Nikita_Ramsey @IAMLenaHeadey @jackthejoker @TLeeLooLa ��������".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/392749364545724416 3b244f7e3e6911e3b2dc22000a9f14bd 7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 5 hours ago: "������".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/394163307193831424 96b40bfa3e6811e3844522000a1d1fdc_7.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 5 hours ago: "�������� xxx @nikita_ramsey @iamlenaheadey".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/394162627968266241 BkWG24nCUAAycGE.jpg|Tweeted by Jade an hour ago: ".... And another @fastzombiessuck Amanda Rebholz :)".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/451915615687561216 05ec3ca4c8bb11e3a7380002c9d75c36 8.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 9 hours ago: "Soooooooooo excited to have been asked to be one of my oldest friends Hannah's bridesmaids!!! ������…".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/457951922197368835 JadeNikita1.jpg 10483403_858094877551762_517834358_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 3 days ago: "That time we entered "Filthiest person alive" #waybackwednesday (if that is a thing) @atticuslestrange @axemefink @nikita_ramsey @thethomasdekker".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/761006593464176446_55422658 10513910_691334670915099_1072761549_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 3 days ago: ""Watching" the match with @nikita_ramsey ".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/761001086418521753_55422658 10547320_279241282248532_2041320158_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstgram and posted 2 days ago: "Awesome night seeing cyndi lauper and cher. thank you leopard print beast �� @jackiebridgett".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/761355588323853747_174639944 hoa000.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 22nd of June. "Best nights sleep in so long. Feeling refreshed. #bedhead ����"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pjfol8zUQi/?modal=true hoa00015981581958195.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 22nd of June. "How I feel about England's early departure from the World Cup �� I will however be wearing this hat in support of USA tomorrow."|link=http://instagram.com/p/phgcoRTUZ1/?modal=true hoa00015415r0919051.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 23rd of June. "USA World Cup game! Still very sad England are gone. #nextworldcupilbe30 #shootme"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pke5G5TUWP/?modal=true hoa1589158195.jpg|Posted on Nikita's Instagram on the 17th of June. "Pool day with these walruses although we never made it to the pool @jackiebridgett @victoriadee_inc @jade_ramsey"|link=http://instagram.com/p/pUzPT0TUfs/?modal=true 10483394_1471138509798006_1065699012_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram: "@jackiebridgett and myselfs winning diaper at christinas baby shower!!! ...I won't be having anymore accidents in the night now.".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/763278794962061186_174639944 10553986_347283928757444_693824544_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram: "Whose going to win today?!?".|link=http://web.stagram.com/p/763828677460706332_174639944 Tumblr m2dpo5Q4I41rrlrx4o1 500.jpg Bs1O-iSCMAEDOrL.jpg large.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot Bs1O-iUCAAAqDVk.jpg large.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot tumblr_n8x0z35FMF1s0ox8ko2_1280.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot tumblr_n8x0z35FMF1s0ox8ko4_400.jpg|Nikita and Jade photoshoot BGeyLWiCEAIFmPB.jpg|Photo of Jade and Nikita Ramsey with fans. Picture was posted by "@azn_Seddie" on March 28, 2013. The caption for the picture: "OMA OMA OMA!!! Me & @JesseMAC22 just met @Jade_Ramsey & @Nikita_Ramsey while making our way out of that shop center!".|link=https://twitter.com/azn_Seddie/status/317418206845341696 10608157_515561355242505_768613861_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 2 days ago: "selfie-ing it up with donkey. #neigh".|link=http://websta.me/p/785532262623822898_174639944 10601867_694194917321661_1255454787_n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Webstagram and posted 3 days ago: "Lunch out in a cool old country pub!!".|link=http://websta.me/p/784677114343146595_174639944 10617017 1483558948561164 979877288 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 22 hours ago: "Partying hard since the 90's @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/789858973861383300_55422658 10554231_1458024124466338_1730797056_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 days ago: "Dinner with my Papa and evil step-mum �� @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/789213181731507404_55422658 10611289 642686185838593 1361126942 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 days ago: "Gran and Grandad at lockyyy and Shane's Wedding ����".|link=http://websta.me/p/788949779020877171_55422658 914470 670609096367732 1170076629 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 hours ago: "Peppa pig world. ���� #oink".|link=http://websta.me/p/792738799658288175_174639944 928067 618798718237900 1332259694 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted an hour ago: "Cute Max �� x".|link=http://websta.me/p/794101434871811196_55422658 10554103_576478799141582_422511065_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 2 days ago: "Girls at the pub! ��".|link=http://websta.me/p/792940571632700794_55422658 10611199 1472455463010533 59721418 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Happppppy happpppy birthday @em87f ���������� love you lots xxxx".|link=http://websta.me/p/799614401155534525_55422658 10683885 1470162746593340 567265133 n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Michs bday celebrations ����������".|link=http://websta.me/p/804547525052304884_55422658 Bw9Dk98CYAA9N42.jpg|Tweeted by Jade 3 hours ago: "British twins X 2 @katprescott77 @Nikita_Ramsey ����".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/508699585884078080 10598405 757515867624954 1250591050 n.jpg|From Nikita Ramsey's Instagram/Websta and posted 8 hours ago: "bit late on posting but had such a fun time celebrating the birth of @michart19 on Sunday. ❤".|link=http://websta.me/p/806949610194814604_174639944 10666191_1501892603395343_1881499698_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "#tbt to the time we were real classy in Berlin @nikita_ramsey ������������".|link=http://websta.me/p/807536665087806993_55422658 10691871_1550183281882587_127559650_n.jpg|From Jade Ramsey's Instagram/Websta: "Margaritas and nachos with the twin �� @nikita_ramsey".|link=http://websta.me/p/814142726318165199_55422658 NbAw-epEPoU.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:House of Anubis